Really Big Kellie
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a C.H.R.O.M.E fanfic about a former C.H.R.O.M.E agent turned Bounty hunter and a framed car spy named "Really Big Kellie"... Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

5 or 6 years after Mater put Axlerod behind bars…

The C.H.R.O.M.E simulator became source of fun for Lightning and his friends and no one takes the C.H.R.O.M.E seriously…

Since Cars 3, no Finn and no Holley and… well, you get the idea…

Simulators such as C.H.R.O.M.E's became an ATTRACTION to thousands of cars…

Including petty criminals…

As Andrew XPower looked on...

Andrew XPower was a former C.H.R.O.M.E agent turned bounty hunter who has been fired due to his methods…taken from Kellie…Really Big Kellie…one of the greatest spies of the 60's…

Really Big Kellie was a car that could turn into a plane, she was created by C.H.R.O.M.E as she had TV screens instead windows…she could see everywhere like flies and fire at anything that moves…however, she got shut down by C.H.R.O.M.E because she has become too dangerous…

Kellie was Andrew's childhood and teenage hood hero as his spy family told him a lot about her…

Andrew XPower was working everyday on his lab…

Searching how to bring back to life Kellie...

(Put the "On" button)

"TARGET-LOCKED-TARGET-LOCKED-NO TARGET"…

Andrew's POV:

I did it…

I reactivated Kellie…

Kellie was in defensive posture…

As my family told me, Kellie was framed by somebody else...leading Chrome to silence her…

I said her because we are all cars and I'm sure Kellie had feelings…


	2. Chapter 2

"The target…Where is the target?"

Andrew's POV :

I reprogramed Kellie to have some kind of no-computer voice so she can speak like a normal person…

Acquiring high level intelligence, she took 1 hour to realize that she was now in 2017…

Years after she was sentenced to death…

Suddenly someone knocked at the door…

I quickly hid Kellie…

"…Morning fish-hood…"

"Morning Keith…"

It was my neighbor Keith… an 80's car who always acted and party like a teen…

"we're having a party tonight, you'll not stay in your…loneness are you ?"

"no I…"

Kellie- the Target is Locked…

Keith-What? …Who is it?

Andrew-oh, It's Kellie, my aunt Kellie from…Wales…

Unfortunately, on the stairs…the "Janitor" recognized Kellie's voice…

"hey boss, guess what…"


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew's POV

"Next day,

I showed London to Kellie…

She (yeah, that's a robot girl, so…) was under the identity of my aunt Kellie…

I thought she could be invisible until…

Until some thugs showed up…

Three minis (including the "Janitor") "car-napped" Kellie,

I had to use my old spy gadgets to catch them up…

But I finished in a ravine…

I haven't tested my spy gadgets for years since I stopped to serve C.H.R.O.M.E…"

Several hours later,

Andrew was tied up in an old factory…

"well well well…If it isn't that pesky Andrew X-Power…what a pleasant surprise…"

Andrew- Agent McMissile?

Andrew's POV:

Yeah,

Finn McMissile was responsible for framing and sabotaging Kellie… (He was jealous of her)

And also, selling the C.H.R.O.M.E simulator to the oil rig lemons (that's why he has been fired)…

Finn- first, there is no more agent McMissile… and second, you have foiled my plans for the last time! I alone could be the perfect spy on earth if Kellie wasn't…You bought that robot freak back from death… you will die… but first, I'm gonna take care of "Really Weak Kellie"…

Finn was about to finish Kellie with his incorporated chainsaw…

Too late,

The minis (Finn's henchmens) were knocked out by Kellie who freed herself…

(Henchman 1- what are we gonna do now Charlie?

Henchman 2- I've got a great idea…erm…)

Finn McMissile- allright Really Big Dummy…let's settle this… this was the last time you made a fool out of me!

Kellie- C.H.R.O.M.E made you a hero; you did the fool thing ALL BY YOURSELF!

For the first time, Kellie talked back to Finn… and spoke correctly, like Andrew told her…

Finn intended to crush Kellie with his blades…

But she turned invisible…leading Finn to his demise… or not…

Kellie-I should have let you fall…you're lucky I'm a girl old timer…

Andrew's POV:

"Finn has never been so humiliated…and was arrested for his crimes…

After her victory, Kellie wanted to travel the world…

So she left…

I felt a bit lonely…

In my lab…

When suddenly…"

Kelly- hey! Andrew!

Andrew- you… called me Andrew?

Kelly- does it bother you ?

Andrew- no… weren't you traveling the world ?

Kelly- not with my best friend…

Andrew- one of C.H.R.O.M.E's jerks who created you? I'm glad that you found another friend better than m…

"Kellie embraced and kissed me…

1st time a girl kissed me…"

Kelly- no, with you…

"So we left…

My childhood hero became my girlfriend…

As her re-creator, I became her boyfriend…"

THE END


End file.
